Memory
by bricann
Summary: Jayla and Shun were sucked into Heavenly Host Elementary. They watched their friends die and were close to being killed. But they escaped with their lives but no human they talk to remembers them. Will the memories of Shun and Jayla ever return to their friends or will they be sucked back into the horror they escaped from? There will be other people from Corpse Party, so you know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND BAKUGAN GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

**There may be some parts in the story which are like that of the story "Heavenly Host Elementary" by ahsokazami2001. All of those parts go to her and her story rights.**

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

"HELP US!" a sixteen year old boy yelled. He was fiddling and biting his rope bonded hands when the cursed man wasn't looking.

"SOMEONE!" one fifteen year old girl yelled.

"AHHHH!" screamed a six year old girl.

"HELP!" a ten year old boy screamed as loud as he could.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the horrid man. The man grinned sadistically, "Now the fun begins. But only for me, of course."

They all stopped screaming. They couldn't scream any further with the shock that came with those words. Their faces showed their fear. The sixteen year old boy watched in horror as the man went toward the youngest. He repeatable stabbed her heart with a pair of scissors until it was nothing but red, bloody goo.

_I have to get out! Before I'm killed! _He frantically thought in fear. He hurriedly went back to untying his ropes. His hands were freed and he quickly undid the knots at his feet.

He cared about the fourteen year old girl. They were the closest of friends and he wouldn't leave her to die. He sat up and undid her ropes. They got up and ran. It was too late for the other too.

"Where are you going, brats?!" the man yelled.

He heard something be thrown at him and before he could do anything, it went through his back. "SHUN!" he heard the girl yell.

He looked up at her. Before he could stop her, she picked him up and over her back. She felt her run through the doors and through the halls.

Though his vision was going black, he saw multiple sharpened items thrown at him one by one. "Jayla you have to leave me behind," he whispered.

"No! We're making this through together!" she yelled stubbornly.

She burst through Heavenly Host Elementary's cursed school door. They ended up there because they did the Sachiko Ever After charm with their friends. They couldn't find the others because of the closed spaces they heard about and they will never find them.

"Shun stay with me!" Jayla urged. She winced as something sharp cut her left forearm. "Take out your paper doll scrap!"

He did. They put their pieces together and Jayla began the chant that they knew would work, "Sachiko! Hear us please! We want to go home! That's what charms really are… they represent our regards for other people! Their microcosms of the soul, right? You and your mom suffered such horrible fates… but all we want to do is free you from that suffering! Sachiko, we beg of you!" Jayla stopped waiting for Shun.

"Sachiko, we beg of you…" Shun begged.

Then in unison they yelled, "Sachiko, we beg of you!"

A bright light shown but Shun vision went black before it even began.

Few minutes before…

"I wonder where Shun is," a brunette haired boy known as Dan said.

"I bet he's with Jayla," Mira guessed.

They all widened their eyes as if something passed by them. "Dan, are you alright?" Dan's pyrus bakugan known as Drago asked.

"Mira?" Wilda asked.

"Baron?" Nemus called.

"Ace, you okay?" Percival asked confused.

Everyone was calling out to their human friends. They didn't understand. But soon everyone seemed to snap out of some sort of trance.

"What were we talking about?" Marucho asked.

"I feel it was about someone. But who was it?" Julie questioned.

"You guys were talking about Shun and Jayla," Ingram said.

"Who are Shun and Jayla?" Marucho asked.

"What?" Drago and the other bakugan asked in unison.

"Dan, don't you remember? They were your best friends," Drago asked his partner.

"I don't know who you were talking about," Dan said.

"Neither do any of us," Runo said.

The bakugan looked at each other confused. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room and all of the brawlers hid their eyes behind their arms.

**A/N: Sorry it is a bit short. I will try to make them longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND BAKUGAN GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 2

Third Person POV

"Who's that?" Julie asked.

The light dimmed and two people were lying on the carpet. One was a girl that had brown hair with bright red tips that seemed natural. She had a red shirt and black pants on with black and white tennis shoes and a bracelet with a citrine stone in the center with four small, clear beads on each side. The other was a boy who had long black hair. He wore a green vest over a dark purple shirt, black pants and boots, and a bracelet that was the same as the girl's bracelet. But the boy was in much worse condition. He had a pair of scissors protruding from his back and he was breathing but just barely. They were both covered in dirt and dust and even in sleep they looked like they saw death and nearly died themselves.

The girl began to stir and wake up. When she sat up, she put her left palm of her forehead and shook her head back and forth. Her eyes popped open and her eyes landed on the boy.

"Shun!" she exclaimed.

She ran over in a frightful hurry. She looked at the scissors in his back and felt for a breath. She gave a small sigh of relief when she found a weak one.

"I'm sorry Shun. This is going to hurt," she said and yanked the scissors out of his back. It was covered in his blood as well as the blood from the two children who died. "Oh, Shun don't die. Don't die like Mina and Gale did."

"Uh, who are you and what are you talking about?" Dan asked but she didn't hear him.

"I need you Shun. We can't let any more innocent souls get taken to them. We can't let them get what they want. Too many people have died and I can't have another friend dead because of Sachiko and Yoshikazu! You can't die too!" she wept in fear and sadness.

She hugged him desperately. "Please, please," she begged.

"J-Jayla," the boy said. She leaned him back.

"Oh, thank God, Shun!" she exclaimed when she looked at his open eyes.

The bakugan were silent with shock. The brawlers were silent with confusion. But Baron, Ace, and Mira were looking at them with confusion and shock. "Uh, hello?" Marucho called.

Jayla back quickly twisted to see the brawlers staring at the two. She gasped. "Marucho! Dan! Everyone!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, do we know you?" Dan asked.

She looked with eyes that showed them absolute shock and horror. "The note Kibiki wrote. No, no, no! 'Those who enter and died the cursed school will be forgotten completely, never known. If they escape with their life completely on the line they will be forgotten for months to years.' This can't be happening! It can't!" the girl began to cry again. Fear beginning to crawl back inside her.

Shun eyes cringed for a moment but then looked up at her. "So the note was right?" he asked. He tried to conceal his shock but didn't succeed. She nodded.

Drago looked at them. He had been barely listening as he was trying to recognize the two people through their fearful, dirty faces. "Of course!" he exclaimed but only the bakugan could hear him.

"Drago, what is it?" Tigrerra asked.

"Those two people are Shun and Jayla," Drago informed.

"What? But how? What happened to them?" Wilda asked.

"And how is that we know them but the brawlers seemed to have forgotten every bit of them?" Nemus asked.

"This isn't good," Gorem said.

"We need to talk to them. Come on," Percival said.

They went by Jayla and the wounded Shun. "Shun!" Ingram exclaimed.

"You remember me, Ingram?" Shun asked. He was weak and sad.

"I do. We all do. Except the brawlers for some reason," Ingram said.

Jayla looked at them. "Maybe it's because you're not human," Jayla guessed. Mira, Baron, and Ace ran over. "Jayla, Shun? Is that really you?" Mira asked.

They all looked at her. "You remember us?" Jayla asked. Mira nodded.

"They're not human either Jayla. If your guess is correct and it appears it is…" He paused for a second and took a deep labored breath. "Then all but the bakugan and the Vestals won't remember us." He coughed and he tasted a bit of blood in his mouth.

Mira noticed this and looked at Marucho. "Marucho, he needs a doctor as soon as possible," she said.

"On it," he said. He seemed a bit confused still but he ran off to get a doctor. Elfin and Preyas stayed behind to watch over Shun and Jayla.

"What happened to you guys?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, no kidding. You guys looked like you were about to be killed," Baron said.

Jayla looked down. "That's because we were. Along with Mina, Gale, Jack, Haley, Josh, Era, and Joslyn. But we're the only ones who escaped with our lives that would only get worse," Jayla responded.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"We were with our friends at a school that was built on top an old one that was known for its kidnappings and murders. Jack was transferring schools and moving away so we decided to do the Sachiko Ever After charm because we thought the pieces we kept were going to keep us connected. Somehow, we did it wrong. We were sent into the murder filled school known as Heavenly Host Elementary. Whenever someone did the Sachiko charm wrong they would be sent to the school and die. Some from starvation or dehydration as there was no food or water. Some from the seven year old murderer Sachiko and her older, hammer holding associate Yoshikazu," Jayla explained. "The cursed school looked like the same school but in different closed spaces."

"Closed spaces?" Mira asked.

Jayla nodded. "Different dimensions in the same place. The times can vary from each space. Like how we once passed by a corner with nothing on the wall. But about fifteen minutes after we passed it, shaking occurred. We went back the way we came and found a body that was freshly exploded onto the walls. Her body was sent into the wall with superhuman speed and exploded on impact. We found the name tag on the body." She paused to fight back newly formed tears. "It was Jack's body. We went through the entire school. There were bodies and skeletons old enough to have been there for years and some fresh. We found a body next to a note. It told about how her friend and the girl were forced to play scissors, paper, and rock. Loser ate the winner so they could survive. It was so descriptive of how the loser felt as she ate her friend. We ended up finally finding two of our friends, Mina and Gale. But then the two murderers grabbed us. Mina was only six years old and she died. The man stabbed Mina in the heart until it was turned to goo. Shun got the two of us free from the ropes that bound our hands and feet together. It was too late to save Gale who was stabbed in the eye." Tears began to fall from her eyes that she couldn't stop. "While Shun and I were running, the man threw the scissors he was using at Shun and they pierced his back. I wasn't sure if he was going to make it. Shun and I were able to escape by begging Sachiko to let us go home and reversing the effects of the Sachiko Ever After charm. But now no one on Earth will remember us. We will be a stranger to all humans. Right now, I'm just glad at least someone remembers us and that Shun is going to hopefully be alright."

"Man, that's a seriously horrible time you had. You sure you guys will be alright?" Ace asked.

"We will be eventually. I know Dan is a risk taker. So if he ever, EVER, suggests doing the Sachiko Ever After charm don't allow anyone to do it. What they say to do online is wrong. Don't do it unless you want to die," Jayla said. Shun nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND BAKUGAN GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 3

Jayla's POV

I looked at Shun. I could see he wished he could've explained some of it, but he didn't really have the ability to. The sliding door opened and Marucho ran in with a doctor. "Let me look at him," the doctor said gently. "To be safe, I want to look at you too. Okay, miss?" I nodded.

He looked at the wound on Shun's back and then saw the blood stained scissors on the ground. "Who did this?" he asked.

"Shun and I were running from a murderer who threw a pair of scissors at Shun. It hit him in the back. I was extremely afraid he wouldn't make it," I informed.

"I see. Do you know who the murderer was?" the doctor asked.

"Yoshikazu Yanagihori. But he's dead," I said.

"Did you kill him?" the doctor asked.

I knew the doctor wouldn't believe my tale, so I decided to come up with a lie. "After he hurt my friend, a man came up a shot him with a gun before he could get me. I thanked that man before he told me to get my friend to a doctor and ran off," I lied.

"Okay," the doctor said. He looked at Shun and began wrapping a few bandages he brought with him around Shun's body and wound. "As long as he gets enough rest and doesn't do anything strenuous for a week or two, he should be fine. Now let me look at you."

He looked around my body. He noticed several bruises, rope burned wrist and ankles, and the deep cut on my forearm. "I see the murderer did a bit of harm to you as well," the doctor said.

"Yes, he did," I said nervously.

He inspected it closer. "It will need a few stitches but it should be fine. Come with me so we can get you and your friend what you need," he said.

I carefully helped the doctor get Shun out the door and to Marucho's medical room. _Why can't they remember? Well I know why but why did this have to happen to my friends?!_ I thought angrily.

We arrived at the room that had two, twin sized medical beds. There were two nurses with a tray. One had a light pink shirt under a white jack and had white capris on. The other had a similar outfit but with a green shirt. They looked at us and greeted with a nod. I nodded back in respect.

"Nurse Ella, can you help me get this boy to one of the beds?" the doctor asked. The nurse with the pink shirt nodded and ran over.

She took Shun from my side and she laid him on the bed closest to us. "Miss, please come over to the other bed. I will help you with the stitches you need," the doctor said.

I nodded and walked over. When I sat down, I asked the doctor, "Um, sir, what should I know you by if anything should happen again?"

"I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Doctor Raj. Now if you can, can you hold still for a moment?" he said.

I nodded and he put the anesthetic in to numb the pain. It hurt a bit because the needle was bridging the wound. It took about two minutes but it was soon numb enough. He asked if it was numb and I said yes. He began to stitch my wound. I felt the pressure but no pain.

Though not taking his eyes of the stitching he called to the other nurse, "Nurse Kale, can you give the boy some pain killers?"

"Yes, sir," she said.

I watched her as she gave him the pain killers and some water. Seeing the water made me realize just how thirsty I had become. I noticed how Shun nearly drank all the water in one gulp. I looked down and saw he was placing the bandages around my stitched arm.

_Did I really get lost in thought over water?_ I thought shocked.

"There done," Doctor Raj said finishing the bandage. "Do you need anything, dear?"

"Uh, may I have some water please?" I asked.

"But, of course," he went over to the faucet and poured some water into a cup. The cup was rather large and I was more than thankful for it.

He walked over and handed me the cup. I looked at it for a second before I tipped the cup to my mouth. As soon as the water starting to go down my throat, I couldn't help but gulp every bit and every drop.

"Easy. You look like you haven't had a sip of water in hours," Doctor Raj said. I gave a nervous and slightly embarrassed smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?"

"I'm Jayla. He's my friend Shun," I said gesturing to the waking boy on the bed.

"Hello, Jayla and Shun," he greeted. He noticed Shun was trying to sit up. "Shun, you have suffered a somewhat serious wound in your back. I recommend you rest for another hour or so before standing up and walking around. Even after that, nothing too strenuous for another week or longer."

"Okay," Shun agreed but he obviously was reluctant to do so.

"I must inform the others about the cur…" he stopped as looked at the doorway and saw the others were standing there. "Hello, sir. Is there anything you need?" he asked Marucho.

"We just want to talk with these two. If you can, we would like to do so alone," Marucho responded.

"Of course, sir," Doctor Raj said and he and the nurses left the room.

I stood up and looked at them. "Who are you? What _really _happened to you?" Dan asked.

Mira, Ace, and Baron looked at Dan. They had obviously told Dan and the others what I said but he obviously didn't want to believe it.

We stood there and began to stare each other down.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND BAKUGAN GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 4

Still Jayla's POV

Shun was looking between the other group and me. I noticed him trying to sit up again. I decided to end the stare down and ran over to Shun.

"Shun, you know Doctor Raj told you to rest," I said.

"Come on, Jayla. I'm just sitting up," Shun retorted.

"Shun… fine," I reluctantly gave in. When Shun thinks he can or should do something, I can't even change his mind.

"Hey, we asked you a question!" the blue haired Runo exclaimed.

"Listen, Runo. I'm not sure how Mira, Ace, and Baron explained my story to you but it's true. How do you think I got the cut on the arm, rope burns, and bruises? How do you think Shun got pierced in the back? You can believe what you want but I am telling the truth," I said.

"How do you know our names? Answer that," Runo asked.

"Because before I was sent to Heavenly Host Elementary, I was a Bakugan Battle Brawler. Shun and I were one of your best friends. Shun especially. Shun and Dan were the ones who came up with the brawling game rules… together," I explained.

"Wait, what?!" Dan exclaimed.

"It's true Dan. We battled each other to make Drago evolve into Ultimate Dragonoid. I was there when you found out Masquerade was Alice, when we battled Naga, I was there when I helped Marucho beat Mylene, when I helped Dan beat Spectra and Gus, and I was there when we stopped Zenoheld once and for all," Shun said.

"You were there for all that?" Dan asked.

"So was I," I said. They looked at me shocked. "I had pyrus Abis Omega, or Omega for short."

"I heard someone say my name," Omega was looking through the door. He looked straight at me. "Jayla!" he exclaimed.

He came right at me and landed in my hand. "Omega! It's so good to see you," I greeted.

"The last thing I saw, you guys fell into the ground during a sudden earthquake that occurred right after the Sachiko charm. After that you, Shun, and the rest of your friends were gone for the last sixteen hours. What happened?" Omega asked.

I looked down. Shun and I looked at each other. "It's not a pretty tale," I said.

"Tell us. I want to hear you say this from you. Not just from Mira, Baron, and Ace," Dan said.

"If you want, you might as well sit down. This may be a while," Shun said. "Just be prepared."

They nodded and sat down. I felt nervous and as if I had an alien influence in my mind. The only other place I felt this was at… _No! No, that can't be right. We left Heavenly Host Elementary! We shouldn't have… _I stopped and looked at Shun. He looked at me with eyes that told me he felt the name.

The feeling got so strong we instinctively looked in one area. We jumped back in shock. The others looked at what we were looking at and jumped back into the doorway.

"No…" Shun and I whispered together.

**A/N: Sorry it is so short again. I am trying to make them longer. I have never been too good at lengthy chapters. Sorry if some of them are a bit short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND BAKUGAN GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 5

Still Jayla's POV

"_We're not finished. Time to come and play…"_ the girl in the red dress said.

I saw Yuki, a girl who died the same way as Gale. She had helped us find a way out. But it seemed like she looked the same way as she did when we first met her. "Y-Yuki…" I whispered.

She looked at me for a second. She squeezed her head. Her name seemed to be releasing her from the other girl's grasp. Sachiko glared at her and she went to a malicious grin. Sachiko then looked at me with a deadly glare.

Pain erupted from my mind. I grabbed my head as the pain forced me on my knees and the pain just increased more and more.

"Sachiko, stop!" I heard Shun yell. The pain lessened and I heard Shun groan.

I was able to look from Sachiko to Shun. Shun was in horrid pain, I could tell. I looked at Sachiko and said, "Sachiko! This isn't what your mom wanted!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me and Shun stopped cringing. We looked at each other. The pain was gone. "Sachiko, your mom appreciated that you killed some kids to keep her company at first. But when you kept killing and killing, she just wanted you to stop. She loves you and we know you love her. But she doesn't want any more pain and suffering to those so innocent. Please Sachiko." I brought a cat plushy out. I had almost forgotten I still had the plushy her mom said she gave her. She looked at it wide eyed. "Sachiko, please. You can be free. You don't need to cause all this suffering. Please."

She came forward in an instant and she grabbed the cat plushy I offered her. She gripped it close to her body before she disappeared from sight. I looked at Yuki.

"You have freed her. But the curse is creating a new one, a new Sachiko. You have two more friends who live. They have seven minutes to escape or they will be trapped there until their demise," Yuki said.

"There has to be a way to save them," Shun said.

"Can you tell them the way out?" I asked.

"I can. I will be back with your friends if I can help them in time," Yuki said and soon disappeared.

We waited and waited. The brawlers didn't even say a word. They were in obvious shock. I looked at the clock. _Six minutes…_ I thought. There was a minute left. _Thirty seconds…_ I began to count down. _Ten seconds…_

As the time came down and down, I feared the worst.

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

As soon as it hit the last second, a bright light filled the room. When it dimmed it left behind our two remaining friends. Josh and Era. They stirred on the floor. Era woke up first followed by Josh.

"Uh… where are we?" Josh said.

"Josh!" Shun exclaimed.

"Era!" I exclaimed.

They looked at us. They gave a smile. Era and I hugged each other while Shun and Josh greeted each other with a hand grip before pulling each other into a relieved hug.

"Is this real?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, Josh. We made it out alive," Shun said.

"Did anyone else?" Era asked.

Shun and I looked down and shook our heads. "Even little Mina?" Josh asked.

"No, we were all captured by Sachiko and her associate. We wanted to save Gale and Mina but it was too late for both of them," Shun said.

"Are you guys alright?" Josh asked.

"I had to get stitches. Shun got stabbed in the back with scissors. They say he'll be fine," I answered.

"Did you appease Sachiko or something?" Era asked.

I nodded. "We did, thankfully. If we didn't, none of us would've survived. Oh my God, I'm just happy you two are alive," I responded.

"Same with you," Era said.

"Uh, who are all you guys?" Dan asked.

"Aren't those the Battle Brawlers? Our friends?" Josh asked.

Shun and I nodded sadly. "I'm not sure if you saw the note from Kibiki, but those who survived may be forgotten for an unknown length of time if their lives were completely on the line. Like Jayla's and mine. They don't remember either of us. Except for the bakugan, Mira, Ace, and Baron that is," Shun explained.

"Great. So we're back, but no human remembers us. Just great," Josh said sarcastically.

"Dan, do you really not remember any of us?" Era asked. He shook his head. "No…" I heard her whisper sadly.

"So, we're basically a forgotten image until the world can remember us again," Josh said and kicked the floor in frustration. "I can't believe this. And all of our friends who _died_ will be completely forgotten by everyone else but us forever?" Shun and I nodded our eyes closed with sadness.

"Why?" I said so quietly it could be almost silent.

"Anyone want to tell us what just happened?" Marucho asked.

We all looked down before answering in unison, "Sachiko…"

Shun swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Shun, are you sure you're okay to move around?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I should be fine," he answered.

He stood up on his feet and I stayed beside him in case he needed any help. We walked out of the room followed by the brawlers. We came back to the living room.

"Hey guys," Alice greeted as she walked in. Her voice had a hint of sadness.

"Hey, Alice," Dan greeted. "Is something wrong?"

"I- I'm leaving. Grandfather says it may be some time before I can see you again," Alice said her voice carrying her sad feelings.

"Are you really?" Julie asked. She nodded.

Everyone looked down. Josh, Era, Shun, and I just watched. Only Hydranoid could remember us. She looked at everyone and stopped at us.

"Who are you?" she asked.

We looked down. "You wouldn't recognize our names, just like you don't recognize us," Era whispered.

"Shun and Jayla! Omega and Ingram have been looking everywhere for you," Hydranoid said.

"We know, but no one other than the bakugan and Vestals will remember a scratch of us," Shun said.

"What? Why?" Hydranoid asked.

Josh was about to answer when Runo spoke up. "Hey, everyone! I found this charm online. If we do it right it will keep us connected forever," Runo said.

Shun, Josh, Era, and I went wide eyed. We knew what she was talking about. "No, no! Don't do the Sachiko Ever After charm!" I exclaimed.

"We heard your lame scary story. Doing a charm wouldn't do that," Runo retorted.

"You don't understand. I can still hear her scream. I can still hear her name being screamed by another! I don't want anyone to go through that!" I exclaimed clutching my head. Tears began to drip from my eyes as the memory screamed through my mind.

~Flashback~

We entered the third floor hallway. We had been here before, Shun and I. We decided to recheck everything in hopes to find another living person.

We entered the girl's bathroom. We saw a human shaped stain on the ground. I turned around in fear. _This isn't real!_ I yelled in my head.

I felt Shun place a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. "Don't worry, Jayla. We'll find everyone and get out of here," he said. I nodded, but the fear still gripped my heart.

"_No! Haley! No!"_ I heard. It sounded like… _No! Joslyn… it can't be!_ I thought. _"No! Haley, you can't be dead! Haley, you can't! No! Haley!"_ her voice rang through the hallway.

Tears dripped down my face. "Jayla?" Shun asked. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I- I can hear Joslyn," I said.

"What?" Shun asked shocked.

"She… she's screaming in horror and sadness. She keeps yelling Haley's name and saying that Haley can't be dead. That she can't. I- I…" I couldn't go further.

Shun wrapped his arms around me in a comforting squeeze. "It will be okay Jayla. I know it will. We just need to keep moving," he comforted.

"O-okay," I agreed. _Anywhere would be better than here,_ I thought.

We left the room but the memory of the scream stayed inside my mind.

~Flashback End~

"Jayla, are you alright?" I heard Omega voice and I looked up.

I shook my head. "No, all I know is that if anyone goes back there, they may not be able to escape… alive," I said.

"Runo, I don't know about this," Dan said. "She seems like they really when through that stuff. I mean, how do you explain Shun's condition and those two, glowing girls who came by?"

"Oh come on. I'd rather try it," Runo said. "I'd rather see it is real than just hear it from a stranger."

"We're not strangers!" Shun exclaimed. "The only reason you can't remember us is because of that curse. There is no telling when you will get your memories back or if you will at all. All I know is that the bakugan, Mira, Ace, and Baron remember us. We think it is because they are not human."

"If you go there, there is no telling any one of you will come back alive. Even though we were in one closed space, we saw hundreds of dead corpses. Some fresh, some slightly recent, and some that were bleached. You don't want to go. It's a risk worth avoiding," I said.

"Runo, I don't know about this," Tigrerra said.

"Listen, if we want to try staying connected to Alice then you can try it with me. If not you can watch," Runo said.

"That's the thing. If it is done wrong, the floor will seemingly collapse and everyone in the room will fall in. _Everyone_," Era said.

"Runo maybe we shouldn't," Julie said.

"I'll do it. If Runo really wants to, then I'll do it to make sure she stays safe," Dan said.

"Dan, I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe we should all take their advice and stay away from that charm," Drago said.

"Come on, Dan," Runo said.

"No! Don't Dan! I beg you! Don't do it! Don't throw away your life!" I begged.

I felt my body getting hot. This was never good. Since I was a child, whenever I felt useless or unable to help anything my power acts up. Yeah, I have a power. I am telekinetic. My powers didn't work in that godforsaken place most likely because of the curse. When it begins to act up, my body gives an eerie red glow and things start to float up shortly after.

"Whoa! What's wrong with her?!" I heard Ace yell.

"Jayla! Calm down! You know you are not useless. You can still convince them," Shun said.

"I- I can't! Dan and Runo are too stubborn. I can't save them if they won't listen! I can't let them die! Not like our other friends!" I retorted.

"Jayla, you are not useless. You can help and save and if you are yourself you can do so much more," he said. I felt his arms wrap around my body and his chin rest against the top of my head.

I felt my powers dimming and I felt Era and Josh's arms wrap around me. "Jayla, you are not useless. You saved the first Sachiko and you helped Yuki, Tokiko, and Ryou! It was you who did that. You are not useless," Era said.

I felt my power dissipate and decrease until they were under control again. "S-sorry. I just…" I stopped at the sight of Shun's eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry. That place did a number on you and though it may be a while before you can find a way to cherish their memories, you will find a way to and remember their smiles. You may not have been able to save them, but that isn't your fault. You are gifted and like Era said, saved all those spirits. That was you, Jayla. That was you," Shun said. I nodded with a sad smile.

"What just happened? Since when has Jayla ever had that sort of thing happen to her?" Mira asked.

"Since I was a child, whenever I feel useless or helpless, my power acts up. I can sort of control things with my mind, or in other words, I'm telekinetic. I just haven't found a way to completely control it. My powers were blocked in the cursed school so I couldn't do anything with them. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I apologized.

"Jayla, it's fine. I think we just wish we knew sooner," Ace said.

I nodded though I still felt useless. I then realized something. I looked through the people in front of me. "Where are Dan and Runo?" I asked.

Everyone looked around and saw no sigh of them. We went wide eyed. We went around the giant house until we came across them.

**A/N: This story is going to have a lot of Jayla's POVs. I didn't mean for that to happen but I can't seem to find a way off her POV. I will be trying to get maybe Shun's POV or someone else's POV or Third Person POV. Third Person just has never been easy for me to write. Sorry if there are a lot of Jayla's POV. :/ I am trying!**


End file.
